The present invention relates to a device for compensating pressure differences between the inside and the outside of an insulating glass frame caused by changes in environmental parameters.
It is known that the inside of an insulating glass frame is usually separated hermetically from the external environment.
A negative consequence thereof is the fact that the pressures of the air inside and outside the insulating glass frame are not always balanced.
Changes in environmental parameters due to weather variations in fact lead to changes in the pressure of the outside air, which becomes higher or lower than the pressure inside.
The inside of the insulating glass frame can thus be in overpressure or at a negative pressure with respect to the outside environment.
This has the observed effect of deforming the insulating glass frame so that it swells or becomes narrower, with evident aesthetically unpleasant visual effects.
The curving of the glass panes in fact changes the angles of incidence of the light in the various surface regions, with corresponding effects both on reflection and transmission.
Furthermore, if a Venetian blind is included inside the insulating glass frame, it is evident that a narrowing of the space between the panes can cause difficulties in operation.